Geemer
A is an evolutionary offshoot of the Zoomer family. Biology Geemers roam many surfaces as they scavenge in search of food, and can cling to walls with their feet. When threatened, Geemers defend themselves by extending spines from within their bodies. They have been found on many different planets, including Zebes, Tallon IV and Bryyo. Geemers are slow-moving creatures, with rounded carapaces bearing numerous spikes protecting their bodies. Underneath these shells, they have beady eyes at the front of their bodies, and also usually have pincers and multiple legs that allow them to climb up walls. The Geemer species is related to the Zoomer family. They often share habitats and can be found on the same planets. Ice Geemers are a subspecies of Geemers adapted for frozen climate. Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M also establishes Snomers and Sovas to be other related species. Breeds Zebes ]] Present in ''Super Metroid, the Geemers which lived in the tunnels of planet Zebes had six multi-jointed legs, two eyes, a pair of pincers, and short spikes are short. Geemer shells vary in color, indicating three different variants of the species. The common Geemers are purple and are vulnerable to any weapon. The Silver GeemersSuper Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide (internally referred to as Mzoomer) are found in Norfair and have resistant shells, only able to be killed by Super Missiles. The unique orange Hzoomer is found in a single room of Crateria. After Zebes' destruction, clones of these Geemers''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition'' were also secretly grown on the BOTTLE SHIP. Encountered in Metroid: Other M, they ran amok in the Main Sector and Biosphere after MB went rogue. The Snomer, an ice-adapted breed, also resided in the space station's Cryosphere. Either due to MB's telepathic influence or genetic modifications made by the ship's scientists, the cloned Geemers were much more agile and aggressive, actively rushing and even leaping at Samus. Hologram simulations of Geemers also appeared in the training sequence at the start of the game. One Geemer is found in stasis in a monitoring room in the Biosphere. Samus must destroy the tank to leave the area, which kills the Geemer. Tallon IV In Metroid Prime, another breed of Geemer is commonly found in the Overworld region of Tallon IV, in the Tallon Canyon, Root Cave and Transport Tunnel C. These red-shelled Geemers are notable for having longer, extendable spines, three blue eyes, and ten tiny legs mostly covered by its carapace. Additionally, the strong shell of the Tallonian Geemer renders it invulnerable to blasts from the Power Beam, Ice Beam and Wave Beam; should one be attacked or approached by a threat, it will freeze in place and extend its long, sharp spikes until it feels the danger has passed. It is only vulnerable to concussive weaponry or the Plasma Beam. Tetra Galaxy The Geemers inhabiting the Tetra Galaxy are very similar to those found on Tallon IV. They can be found in Alinos' Alimbic Gardens and Arcterra's Gateway during the events of Metroid Prime: Hunters. However, these Geemers are less resilient, and can be killed with any Sub-Weapon as an alternative to concussive weapons. Bryyo The Geemers that inhabit planet Bryyo in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption are unique in that they have no visible legs, instead moving on a gastropod-like foot. Bryyonian Geemers have smaller, rounder shells than most breeds, and have the longest spikes. They have four yellow eyes, and instead of the usual pincers they have a round, puckered mouth. Two of these can be found in Reliquary III. Excelcion On the planet of Excelcion, another arctic subspecies known as the Ice Geemer has adapted to the planet's frigid environment. BSL After the destruction of Zebes, Geemers''Nintendo Official Guide Book for Metroid Fusion'' pg. 27 were studied in captivity by Galactic Federation researchers aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, where they presumably inhabited the simulated environments. When the station fell prey to an outbreak of X Parasites, the Geemer specimens became infected and could be found infesting the Main Deck. The Geemer's DNA was manipulated by the X when mimicking them: compared to their natural counterparts, X-infected Geemers had elongated back spines, and thicker, dull-grey plating which quickly covered their entire bodies when shot at. Behavior The Geemer begins by moving in either the left or right direction. When the Geemer encounters a vertical wall, it rotates by 90 degrees and walks up the wall it hit. Conversely, if the Geemer walks off of a ledge, it rotates -90° and walks down the wall. This allows Geemers to move in simple circles around a complex room or object. This makes Geemers one of the many species of wall-crawlers encountered throughout the Metroid series. Geemers are typically passive creatures, crawling continuously in a given direction without noticing Samus or other intruders. Originally, the only exception was Hzoomer, which follows Samus's movements. In Metroid: Other M, the Geemers received an intelligence boost, and will actively follow Samus and roll at her to attack, instead of just going around like they did in Super Metroid. Connection to the Zoomer The original Metroid for the Family Computer Disk System introduced the species named ジーマ, which was renamed "Zoomer" when the game was localized for the Nintendo Entertainment System. When Super Metroid was released, the species's Japanese name remained unchanged, but its English name was changed to "Geemer", a more accurate romanization of the Japanese name. The internal data of Super Metroid still refers to Geemers as "Zoomer", but all official published media adopted the new "Geemer" name. Several other species, such as Menu and Sova, likewise had their names changed, with the new name effectively retconning the old name. However, Metroid Prime reconciled the old "Zoomer" and new "Geemer" names by canonically establishing both as related species of single evolutionary family. This distinction is continued through subsequent English releases of the 2D Metroid games. When Metroid was remade as Metroid: Zero Mission and later ported to the Game Boy Advance as part of the Classic NES Series, these appearances retain the old "Zoomer" name. Furthermore, its appearance in Metroid: Other M, which is based on its Super Metroid design, uses the new "Geemer" name. Therefore, while the Japanese canon considers Zoomers and Geemers to be the same species with the same name (except in the ''Prime'' series), the English canon considers them separate species with distinct names. However, this means that untranslated Japanese media (such as Victory Techniques for Metroid or Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order) will always refer to the species as ジーマ, which can refer to either Zoomers or Geemers. In this instance, the media's context will be factored in when determining whether the creature should be considered a Zoomer or Geemer. For example, since Fusion is a direct sequel to Super Metroid (and later, Other M) and features X-infected creatures with a more resilient carapace, then its creatures will be considered Geemers. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Zero Mission artwork of a Zoomer is referred to as a Geemer, which unfortunately muddles the previously-established distinction between Geemers and Zoomers in the 2D games. However, material directly from the Metroid series should be considered "more canon" than Super Smash Bros., which is known to make a few factual errors. Other appearances ''Nintendo Land Animatronic Geemers are an enemy in the Metroid Blast attraction of the theme park. They are ground enemies that chase the Mii characters with the ability to move over walls. Initially, they appear as legless spiked spheres hovering just above the floor (or any other surface). They wander aimlessly until they spot a Mii, at which point they will make a beeline towards their target. When close enough, they unveil their four legs and, much like Geemers in ''Other M, attack by lunging at the Mii. All Geemers have a large power button on the front of their body, which acts as their weakpoint. There are three variants of Geemers. The standard type is lime green with blue spikes, and only takes one hit before being destroyed. A stronger variant is purple with green spikes; these Gemeers can fire homing Rockets at Miis, and their blue power buttons must be shot three times to defeat them. A third type is black with red/black-striped spikes; although they can be destroyed with a single shot, these Geemers explode with a large purple blast radius, which can damage any nearby enemies but may also hurt Miis who are too close. The Geemers are common enemies throughout the Assault Mission mode. Missions "1. First Contact", "2. Geemer Invasion", "11. Geemers!", and "21. More Geemers" focus specifically on fighting Geemers, while they also frequently appear in other missions such as "24. Kraid's Army". "Geemers!" and "More Geemers" both require the Mii players to destroy 100 Geemers in the Space Port within a time limit. A Geemer is also an unlockable prize for the Nintendo Land Plaza. This Geemer uses the coloration of the standard variant. It is situated in front of the Pikmin Adventure attraction. When activated, its four legs come out of its round body, it rumbles, pounces and tries to strike the ground with its legs, then twirls to the right and retracts its legs. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Geemers may appear as enemies during the game's Smash Run mode. Although modeled after their appearance in Other M, they behave more similarly to their 2D appearances and passively crawl along floors, walls, and ceilings. Since direct contact with Geemers will hurt fighters, it is recommended in their Trophy description that fighters use ranged attacks to take out Geemers. While Geemers do not appear in the game's counterpart Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the Master Fortress boss in Classic Mode will generate Swarm versions of certain Smash Run enemies, including Geemers. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, a Geemer appears as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The Geemer is a Primary Spirit with the Shield type, Novice class, and one Support Spirit slot, with the additional effect of reducing jump strength. The Geemer spirit can be obtained through the Spirit Board, where it possesses an Ivysaur Puppet Fighter and is fought on Planet Zebes: Brinstar. Unira is an item that spawns frequently during the match, referencing the Geemer's spiked carapace (and possibly, its ability to extend its spines in the Metroid Prime series), and Ivysaur is easily distracted by these items. Ivysaur also has increased movement speed, and the Sticky Floor stage hazard is in play. As previously mentioned, the Geemer uses its artwork from Zero Mission, which is actually considered a Zoomer in the English translation of the game. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "Geemers crawl on floors and walls." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Super Metroid Players' Guide ''"These don't provide much of a problem unless you land on one accidentally while falling. They crawl around following a continuous path and are easily dealt with even with a normal beam." Logbook entries ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Geemers have countless spikes growing on their bodies. While they mostly crawl on the ground, they will quickly jump out at Samus. Snomers inhabit Sector 2, and Sovas inhabit Sector 3." ''Nintendo Land ''"Geemers seem to crawl along harmlessly at first, but they'll spring at you if you get too close! Whatever you do, don't let them surround you. These lovable creatures can climb up walls, too!" Smash Tips "Geemers can crawl along the ground, the walls...even the ceiling! Those spikes will hurt any fighter who touches them." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophy ;NTSC :These creepy crawlers from the Metroid series cling to any surface, even the ceiling. The spikes on their backs are painful to the touch, so be careful around them. In Smash Run they'll travel on the floors or ceilings, so borrow a page from Samus's book and take them out from afar. ;PAL :"If you spot one of these creatures from the Metroid series crawling along, do your best to avoid those spikes on its back. In Smash Run, they could be on the floor, or they could be on the ceiling. Either way, you'll get hurt if you touch them, so keep a safe distance and take them out with ranged attacks." Trivia *With precise timing, Geemers in Super Metroid can replicate a glitch seen with Zoomers in the original Metroid. If a door is opened while a Geemer is going onto or from the door to/from another surface, the Geemer will rapidly spin in place. Gallery Geemer rip.png|A Geemer from Metroid Prime. File:Geemer_scan_images_dolphin_HD.jpg|Geemer scan in Metroid Prime. File:Bryyonian geemer.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Smart cartoon07.jpg|''Super Metroid'' Manual File:Smart_crateria.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:Redzebesian.png|A Silver Geemer in Super Metroid. Chariots of Fire.jpg|''Super Metroid'' Japanese guide. File:QkRGXwo5u7eLUS34HOEDMNvklxFwFjE0.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:GeemerMOM.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' JP Other M Guide 157.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' pg. 157 References es:Limer ru:Джимер Category:Species Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Zebes Category:Crateria Category:Tourian Category:Norfair Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Main Sector Category:Biosphere Category:Main Deck Category:Zoomer Family Category:Wall-crawlers Category:Recurring Species Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies Category:Spirits Category:X Category:Nintendo Land